O Posto de Parada
by Mervan
Summary: Danny Torrance sobreviveu aos acontecimentos em Overlook. Todavia, anos após aqueles ominosos acontecimentos, algo o leva à Ludlow. O que há além da trilha que leva ao centro da floresta?


**O Posto de Parada**

Não tive dúvidas, ao primeiro vislumbre soube que aquela era a casa que aparecia em minhas visões. O grande retângulo de terra escurecida no terreno à sua frente confirmava isso. Eu sabia que algo queimara ali. Da mesma forma que sentia que uma força semelhante ao Overlook embrenhava-se em algum lugar daquela trilha que levava ao centro da floresta. Uma força que me atraíra até Ludlow.

Enquanto o representante da Universidade do Maine mostrava-me a grande e velha casa colonial, hediondas imagens vieram-me à mente: a garganta de um velho sendo cortada, um bisturi furando diversas vezes uma mulher, uma seringa introduzindo veneno em uma criança, cartas embebidas em sangue...

– Doutor Torrance, – o acompanhante despertou-me de meus devaneios – espero que sua estadia em Ludlow seja espetacular. – um fino sorriso abriu-se em seu rosto – Não tenha dúvidas, seus serviços nos serão extremamente úteis.

– Obrigado, hum... – rapidamente olhei o cartão de apresentação que o homem me dera – Senhor... Faraday.

Quando Russell Faraday, senhor elegante, todo vestido de preto, despediu-se de mim e foi embora, finalmente senti a sensação de apreensão que me sufocava abrandar-se. Somente então constatei que minha tentativa de ler a mente do representante fora infrutífera. Aprendi a controlar meus poderes, mas talvez ainda existissem barreiras que precisaria transpor.

O primeiro dia da minha nova vida transcorreu-se normalmente. Trabalhei na Universidade durante o dia todo, já de posse de meu cartão de identificação: "Doutor Daniel Antonhy Torrance". Entretanto, durante a noite, ao deitar-me para uma sadia noite de sono, um perturbador pesadelo acometeu-me.

Encontrava-me na cozinha jogando cartas quando uma voz imperativa chamou-me de fora. Saí pelos fundos e instintivamente segui pela trilha que rumava para o centro do bosque. Conforme avançava, a voz ficava mais alta e via uma luz azul adensar-se por cima das árvores. Por fim, cheguei a um velho cemitério, onde um rapaz me esperava.

– Doutor Torrance, fuja o mais rápido possível. Eles precisam de você. E eles buscar-te-ão em três dias. – Esvaneceu-se após essas palavras. Só pude distinguir um nome em sua suja jaqueta esportiva: Victor Pascow.

Quando se é, como o finado Dick Hallorann intitulava, iluminado, todo e qualquer sonho, por mais desconexo que aparente ser, acaba sendo encarado com muita relevância. Por isso, aguardei ansiosamente pela passagem dos dois dias subsequentes.

No profetizado terceiro dia, as horas de trabalho pareceram estender-se vagarosamente. Tanta atenção eu dispensava ao ambiente ao meu redor, que lia a mente de todo e qualquer aluno que passava no corredor que dava em minha sala. Próximo ao fim da minha jornada de trabalho, Russel Faraday abriu repentinamente a porta, assustando-me. Novamente não conseguia ler sua mente.

– Boa tarde, Doutor Torrance. – Faraday cumprimentou-me amigavelmente – Estou passando para te avisar. Disseram-me que a Orinco está novamente ativa. Então creio que hoje haverá um tráfego considerável na "ruduvia". – Deu mais um último aceno de mão. – Tenha cuidado!

O conselho foi bom, mas foi impossível colocá-lo em prática. Pois após a saída da universidade, aquele dia 19 acabou. Ou, pelo menos, a parte racional dele. E a minha.

Daquela noite que modificou minha existência, lembro-me apenas de cenas esporádicas, todas já borradas pelo efeito inexorável do tempo.

Enquanto dirigia para casa, com a mente a mil, vi grandes olhos amarelos de um monstro que veio em minha direção, tentando engolir-me. Foi por pouco que pude desviar-me do grande caminhão da Orinco, que invadira minha pista. Ele continuou indiferentemente sua trajetória roncando, enquanto o meu veículo tentou, sem sucesso, atropelar uma árvore.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei desacordado. Mas quando abri meus olhos, estava em um lugar nunca antes visto. Parecia ser a parte plana de um morro, que se elevava no meio da floresta. Um vento frio açoitava meu rosto e o céu estava pontilhado de infinitas constelações. Levantei-me e reparei que, em três pontos ao meu redor, a terra fora revirada, como se a raiz de uma árvore tivesse sido forçadamente arrancada. Ou, tentei afastar a todo custo esse pensamento, como se algo tivesse saído de debaixo da terra.

Atordoado, olhei em todas as direções, buscando alguma pista de como parei naquele local esquecido por Deus, algum ponto ao qual poderia me agarrar. Foi quando um facho de luz azul chamou minha atenção. Aproximei-me daquele brilho, e minha mente ficou vazia.

Era uma lua azul.

– É apenas uma das curvas do arco-íris, Doutor. – Era a voz de Russel Faraday. Mas isso não me surpreendeu. – Existem treze ao total. Dentre eles, o azul domina a barreira entre a vida e a morte. – Deu uma risada estridente. – Isso mesmo, Danny. O Dick, a Wendy... Até mesmo o velho Jack Torrance poderá voltar. É só fazermos uma troca: teus poderes pelo globo.

Quando me virei eu já segurava o globo em meus braços.

– "O solo do coração de um homem é mais empedernido, Danny... Mas um homem planta o que pode... e cuida do que plantou."

Entendi o que Russel Faraday me dizia. Eu "plantei" o fim do Overlook. Parte dele sobreviveu dentro de mim. Isso causou a morte de mamãe e de Dick. Sei que foi assim, pois houve momentos em que não pude controlá-lo. Entretanto, olhando para aquele globo em meus braços, nada disso importava.

– Agora vamos, meu amigo. Está na hora.

Segui-o. E finalmente parte da mente dele abriu-se para mim. Uma palavra iluminou-se por trás de minhas pupilas, indicando que meu futuro seria rubro, indubitavelmente. O meu futuro seria como um sapador.

O homem de preto seguia através de uma porta, e eu ia atrás...


End file.
